


Cheshire Cat - Refictionalization

by qxzenith



Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [3]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, The Wall Will Fall
Genre: Gen, Insurmountable Waist-High Fence, Mention of canon drug use, TWWF, The Wall Will Fall - Freeform, fake text adventure, text adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qxzenith/pseuds/qxzenith
Summary: In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.This piece was chosen as canon. The criteria was that it had to include the Cheshire Cat in his original canon, along with the trope Insurmountable Waist-High Fence.
Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721554





	Cheshire Cat - Refictionalization

**Author's Note:**

> In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.
> 
> This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game. 
> 
> This piece was chosen as canon. The criteria was that it had to include the Cheshire Cat in his original canon, along with the trope Insurmountable Waist-High Fence.

Welcome to CheshireQuest!

You are a cat. You are currently smiling. You are in a magic place called Wonderland. Directions are North, South, East, and West.

>>look north

To the North you see a caterpillar high on drugs. There is a tree branch lying across the path.

>>go north

You try to go North, but the tree branch is too difficult to cross. You cannot go North.

>>look east

To the East you can see a winding road. Off in the distance, some animals are having a tea party. There is a cardboard box lying in the middle of the road.

>>go east

You cannot go East. There is a cardboard box in your way.

>>move box

You try to move the box, but it is too heavy.

>>go over box

You cannot go over the box, because it is too high.

>>go around box

I don't see any "around box" here.

>>look south

To the south you see a giant girl named Alice. There is an anthill in front of you to the south.

>>go south

You try to go South, but when you approach the anthill, the ants gather en masse and push you back. You cannot go South.

>>what the hell

I don't see any "what the hell" here.

>>look west

To the West you see a long and winding path, hinting and promising at many delightful adventures beyond the next twist in the road. There is a small pebble lying in the dust.

>>go west

You try to go West, but you find the pebble to be unpassable. You cannot go West.

>>STAHP RAILROADING

I don't see any "railroading" here.

>>break fourth wall

The Fourth Wall is already broken. That's how you got here.

>>take story

Which story do you wish to take?

>>take this story

You have taken this story. You now have Reality Warper powers. Start new game with these powers? {Y/N}

>>Y

Welcome to CheshireQuest!

You are a cat. You are currently smiling. You are in a magic place called Wonderland. Directions are Teleport.

>>:D...


End file.
